


Link's Transformations

by Reiz16



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 01:21:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiz16/pseuds/Reiz16
Summary: It's The Night of The Third Day in Majora's Mask and Link is acting strange. ONLY read if you've played both Majora's Mask and Twilight Princess.





	Link's Transformations

Deku Link trotted along with Tatl in Clocktown's Square. It was the night of the Third Day, but Link was filled with a certain apprehension. It was because of the terrible, looming moon, and because of a new sensation that slowly seemed to be consuming him. Link stared at the moon, enthralled in it's ethereal image. His mask fell from his face, turning him human once more. Gripping his head, Link shook it with force, as if he could stop the feelings simply by willing them away. But they were only becoming stronger.

"Link!" cried Tatl.

Link dropped to the ground, grew a pelt of grey fur, and howled.

"What?"

"Sorry," said Wolf Link. "Wrong game."

The End!

Thanks God and His angels for all the help.


End file.
